Un mal pour un bien
by Syrene-T
Summary: Bilbon en est sûr : c'est pour se moquer de lui que malgré ses réticences et ses protestations, chaque soir les nains, notamment Fili et Kili, insistent pour lui apprendre à se servir d'une épée. Bilbon se sent grotesque et rien de plus. Pourtant, un jour pourrait venir où ces dures leçons porteront leurs fruits.


**Je me suis récemment repassé les deux trilogies,** _ **Le hobbit**_ **et** _ **Le seigneur des anneaux**_ **Et** **comme chaque fois, lorsqu'on en arrive au passage des gobelins dans** _ **Un voyage inattendu**_ **je me suis dit : "Bon sang, comment Bilbon arrive-t-il à ne pas se faire tuer immédiatement quand le gobelin lui saute dessus avec son épée ?".**

 **Cet OS est la réponse.**

 **00000000000000000**

 **Quelque part entre Fondcombe et les Monts Brumeux, un jour de la fin de l'été, au petit matin**

Bilbon ouvrit les yeux. Le jour était déjà levé. Il sentit l'odeur du feu de camp, entendit le bourdonnement paisible de la conversation des nains. Et il soupira intérieurement. Une fois encore il allait avoir droit à quelques réflexions sur sa paresse. Il n'avait jamais compris comment ils faisaient, tous, pour se lever toujours si tôt. Pourtant, lui-même n'était pas vraiment un lève-tard... sauf à côté d'eux, toutefois. Il lui semblait naturel de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse grand jour. Eux s'éveillaient toujours avant l'aube. Fichus nains. Las avant même de se lever, Bilbon s'étira et repoussa tristement ses couvertures en pensant qu'il détestait cette vie errante. Au début c'était : toute la journée à cheval. A présent c'était : marcher du matin au soir en portant les bagages. Dormir à la belle étoile par tous les temps, par terre de surcroît... bah !

\- Ouille, ouille !

Ses membres, chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal. Et pas seulement à cause des journées de marche et le fait de dormir à la dure. Les nains l'avaient entendu et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le hobbit fut surpris de les voir tous sourire, même si c'était de manière assez narquoise. Il se redressa et gémit à nouveau : houlà aïe ! Il était courbaturé de partout et raide comme un piquet.

\- Eh bien, Maître Dormeur, vous voilà éveillé ?

\- Bien dormi ?

D'où venait cette cordialité à peine teintée d'ironie ?

\- Debout, Maître Socquet ! plaisanta Kili. Si vous vous dépêchez, nous avons le temps pour une nouvelle leçon avant de partir.

\- Sûrement pas, trancha Thorin. Il fait grand jour et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. La leçon devra attendre ce soir.

La leçon ! Oh oui, Bilbon se souvenait à présent. Il avait apparemment fait de son mieux pour oublier mais à présent c'était fini : les souvenirs eux aussi s'étaient éveillés. La veille, alors qu'ils venaient de monter le camp, Kili l'avait abordé avec son habituel sourire malicieux :

\- Dites-moi, Bilbon : vous avez une épée à présent. Vous savez vous en servir ?

Oh, pensait le hobbit, si seulement il avait compris le piège ! Mais fatigué par la longue marche de la journée sur un terrain qui devenait accidenté (ils abordaient les contreforts des Monts Brumeux et parfois ça grimpait sec), contrarié parce qu'il ne cessait de penser à Fondcombe et au plaisir qu'il aurait éprouvé à y rester, ressassant sans fin la proposition d'Elrond qui avait paru le deviner, sans réfléchir plus avant le hobbit avait répondu la vérité :

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Je n'avais jamais touché une épée avant notre funeste rencontre avec ces trolls.

Lentement Kili avait tiré sa propre lame, le regard pétillant :

\- Alors il est grand temps que vous appreniez. Cela vous sera utile.

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Oh non ! Merci, c'est inutile. Je ne veux pas, ça ira comme ça.

Oui, ça aurait très bien été comme ça. Sauf que ce jeune démon ne l'avait pas laissé en paix, le harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à dégainer. Lui qui n'avait pas d'autre envie que de s'asseoir près du feu et de se reposer un moment !

Kili lui avait longuement expliqué les rudiments, la position des pieds, du corps, les erreurs élémentaires à ne pas commettre. Bilbon écoutait d'une oreille et s'efforçait à chaque instant de dire que :

\- Merci, j'ai compris, mais ne pourrions-nous remettre tout cela à plus tard ?

Le nain avait fait la sourde oreille. Ses explications terminées, il était passé à la pratique. Il ne cherchait pas à le blesser, bien sûr, mais il l'avait si bien asticoté, il l'avait si souvent fait tombé pour lui démontrer ses erreurs que le hobbit avait fini par se demander si son "adversaire" ne cachait pas les pires intentions sous un faux sourire. Le dîner servi il avait cru que le cauchemar était terminé. Qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre un moment et dormir. Las ! A peine la dernière bouchée avalée, c'était Fili qui avait pris le relais.

\- Il faut répéter sans arrêt, avait-il assuré, sinon vous ne retiendrez pas.

Bofur encourageait le hobbit de loin et paraissait content de l'intérêt des deux frères pour le cambrioleur, mais ce dernier les vouait tous à tous les monstres de Morgoth ! Encore devait-il sans doute s'estimer heureux, car il n'avait essuyé que quelques quolibets pas très méchants... Ç'aurait pu être pire. Les deux frères ne l'avaient laissé en paix que tard dans la soirée. Bilbon était à bout de nerf et mort de fatigue. Sa peau portait un certain nombre de coupures sans gravité et il se sentait brisé. A force de gesticuler... C'était encore pire ce matin, à froid. Tous ses muscles criaient et regimbaient. Il fut content de l'intervention de Thorin. Pour une fois que ce dernier n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour l'accabler... Plus de leçon d'escrime, merci. Ni ce matin, ni ce soir ni jamais.

Bilbon passa toute la journée à essayer de trouver un bon prétexte pour y échapper quand viendrait l'heure de la halte. Si seulement Gandalf était venu avec eux ! gémissait intérieurement le hobbit. Il aurait mis sa fierté de côté et lui aurait demandé d'intervenir pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Hélas, le magicien était resté en arrière... et les nains paraissaient déterminés à en profiter.

Le soir venu il eut beau protester vivement, assurer qu'il avait trop mal partout pour recommencer, rappeler qu'il était un hobbit et que les hobbbits n'y connaissent rien aux arts de la guerre et n'en ont pas besoin, refuser de se lever, les deux frères, intraitables, le hissèrent de force sur ses pieds et l'obligèrent à reprendre les exercices de la veille.

\- Mais écoutez-moi ! protesta Bilbon. Je n'en ai pas envie, ce n'est pas compliqué, non ?!

Inflexible, la voix de Thorin s'éleva alors :

\- Fili et Kili ont raison. Vous devez apprendre à vous défendre.

Une pause.

\- Cela nous évitera d'avoir constamment à veiller sur vous.

Cette remarque brûla le hobbit comme un fer rouge. C'était bon, il avait compris qu'il n'était pour ces nains qu'un fardeau ! Furieux, il brandit son épée et se rua sur Kili avec un rugissement de colère. Trop vite. Trop hargneux. Et sans faire suffisamment attention. Le jeune nain n'eut à faire qu'un pas de côté et à tendre le pied pour envoyer son pauvre adversaire s'étaler sur le sol et se retrouver le nez dans l'herbe tandis que le choc ébranlait tous ses os.

\- Non, pas comme ça, dit Kili avec patience. Ça c'est vraiment très bête. C'est comme ça qu'on se fait tuer, Bilbon.

Et cela continua encore une fois toute la soirée.

Le quatrième jour, Bilbon était si fatigué, si courbatu, perclus, rompu, il appréhendait tellement de voir arriver le soir qu'il envisageait sérieusement de s'enfuir en douce et de retourner à Fondcombe où du moins, il en était certain, on ne l'obligerait pas à se donner ainsi en spectacle. Il était sûr que les nains se moquaient de lui par derrière et qu'ils attendaient à présent chaque soir sa déconfiture comme une attraction, un divertissement. Le voir se démener pitoyablement, sabrant inutilement l'air de son épée -qui elle-même n'était à leurs yeux qu'un jouet dérisoire- face à deux guerriers expérimentés, cela devait bien les amuser.

Fili et Kili paraissaient de bonne volonté, bien que vraiment Bilbon ne leur en demande pas autant, mais les autres... Bilbon pensait que chaque nouvel "entraînement" le faisait dégringoler un peu plus dans l'estime de ses compagnons de voyage. Et les Valars savaient pourtant que de l'estime, ils n'en avaient jamais eu beaucoup pour lui. Alors qu'est-ce que ça devait être à présent ! Après avoir été un épicier et un fardeau, il était devenu leur bouffon.

\- Je vous préviens, dit-il ce soir-là lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, je vous préviens : ce soir, je refuse de continuer à me battre avec vous. J'en ai assez. Je ne me lèverai pas et je ne prendrai aucune arme en main. C'est fini. Et vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt, Bilbon, fit Kili avec gentillesse. Je vous assure que vous avez encore besoin de travailler.

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Très bien.

Le hobbit frémit en entendant cette voix grave et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser en voyant Thorin tirer lentement sa propre épée.

\- Donc ce soir, vous ne vous battrez pas avec les garçons. Mais avec moi.

\- Ah ça non ! glapit Bilbon, paniqué par cette perspective, en se retenant à grand peine de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir en courant. Sûrement pas !

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger, laissa tomber Thorin d'un ton condescendant.

\- Il a déjà déjeuné ! renchérit Kili en riant.

Mais le jeune nain se calma tout de suite lorsque son oncle lui lança un regard d'avertissement, pendant que Bilbon de son côté, nullement tranquillisé, bien loin de là, pensait plutôt quelque chose du genre : "je n'en suis pas si sûr".

\- Je ne vous donne pas le choix, Maître Sacquet.

La pointe d'Orcrist le menaçait de manière désagréable mais le hobbit, tout en louchant pour ne pas la perdre de vue, trouva la force de protester :

\- J'en ai assez de vous servir d'amusement tous les soirs ! Je refuse de continuer. Je ne vous donnerai pas de nouveaux prétextes pour me rabaisser et vous moquer de moi.

Thorin parut sincèrement surpris. Fili et Kili presque peinés.

\- Vous rabaisser ? Vous n'y êtes pas. Nous voulons au contraire vous donner les moyens de survivre.

\- Je...

Bilbon allait dire une bonne fois ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais la pointe de l'épée lui infligea une légère piqûre :

\- En garde ! Croyez-vous que si nous sommes attaqués on vous demandera si vous êtes d'humeur ou non ?

\- Aïe ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Sa peur d'être totalement ridiculisé, humilié par Thorin qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de le houspiller mit Bilbon en colère et il trouva dans la colère la force de faire face :

\- Je refuse de jouer ce jeu ! Je refuse de me battre avec vous ! Vos neveux et vous, vous ne cherchez qu'à rire à mes dépens. Vous vous en fichez que je sois tué ou non. C'est juste un moyen de vous passer le temps tous les soirs. Eh bien ! C'est fini ! Et bien fini !

La pointe d'Orcrist s'appuya contre sa gorge :

\- Dégainez votre épée, Monsieur Sacquet. Ou je me verrai contraint de vous y forcer.

La voix de Thorin était étrangement calme. Presque basse. Son regard avait le même éclat que l'acier de son épée. Et jamais il n'avait paru plus mortellement dangereux. Bilbon perdit pied. Durant quelques instants il ne sut plus du tout ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux.

\- Thorin... s'il vous plaît ! Ecoutez...

La voix du hobbit n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il était sur le point de perdre toute dignité et de se mettre à supplier quand il entendit la voix de Kili :

\- Allez, Bilbon. C'est pour vous. Pour votre bien. Vous en êtes capable. Dégainez.

\- Montrez ce que vous avez retenu, insista Fili. Allez-y. Un entraînement n'a jamais tué personne.

\- Allez, Bilbon !

Bofur, à présent. Bilbon aurait peut-être obéi mais il était paralysé par cette pointe d'acier contre sa peau. Longtemps, longtemps plus tard il devait comprendre que c'était voulu. Thorin cherchait volontairement à le placer dans une situation dangereuse pour lui faire travailler tant ses réflexes que son sang-froid. Toutefois le hobbit ne le comprit pas immédiatement. Tout au contraire : car de cette même voix basse que précédemment, qui donnait au semi homme l'impression que quelque chose de glacial s'insinuait en lui et paralysait son cœur comme son corps, Thorin poursuivit en accentuant légèrement sa pression :

\- Regardez-moi. Je suis votre ennemi, Monsieur Sacquet. Je suis l'ennemi des peuples libres et je compte vous tuer. Je suis ici pour ça. Je vais vous trancher la gorge et vous arracher le cœur. Qu'allez-vous faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Rien du tout ! Totalement désemparé, figé, Bilbon ne pouvait même plus penser. Il était prêt à croire que chaque mot prononcé était véridique. Alors il demeura là, les bras ballants, la tête vide, sa lame inutile toujours au fourreau tandis que le temps suspendait son cours immuable.

Thorin secoua la tête d'un air affligé :

\- Vous êtes un peu trop facile à tuer, persifla-t-il.

Sans baisser son arme il fit un pas en arrière. Un vieux truc d'instructeur vis à vis d'un novice. Relâcher un tout petit peu la pression pour laisser à l'élève le loisir de se ressaisir et ainsi lui donner confiance en lui-même. Et cela fonctionna : aiguillonné par la peur, Bilbon dégaina et brandit sa courte épée devant lui.

\- Ne m'approchez pas !

\- C'est mieux, approuva Thorin. Mais vous êtes bien trop nerveux. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Dans un combat, vous ne devez jamais perdre la tête.

Le conseil était bon, certes. Bilbon s'efforça de l'appliquer (en réalité il l'oublia totalement quelques jours plus tard en se retrouvant seul face à Azog et ses orcs, mais on n'en était pas encore là).

\- Attention à vous ! lança encore Thorin. Je vais vous faire mal si vous ne vous gardez pas mieux que ça.

En réalité pour les nains rassemblés, rompus de longue date au combat, c'était évident : Thorin ne cherchait nullement à blesser son "adversaire". Il mesurait soigneusement ses gestes et ses forces. Malgré tout cette "leçon" fut un véritable calvaire pour le hobbit. Il parvint à parer quelques coups, à en éviter quelques autres en se baissant brusquement ou en sautant de côté, mais si peu sur la multitude !

\- Très bien, Bilbon. C'est très bien, l'encourageait Bofur.

\- Plus vite, l'encourageait Kili. Soyez plus rapide.

\- Bougez vos pieds, intimait Fili. Attention ! Non, Bilbon, non ! Pas comme ça !

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut un cauchemar pour le hobbit. Quand la "leçon" (l'humiliation, oui !) se termina enfin, il était à bout de souffle, congestionné, suant et moulu. A force de sauter, courir, se baisser... il avait l'impression que Thorin avait seulement joué avec lui, l'obligeant à se dépenser sans compter tandis que lui-même remuait à peine. Bilbon avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où son arme lui avait été arrachée. Le nombre de fois où Orcrist s'était abattue sur lui. Thorin frappait légèrement et du plat de la lame pour ne pas blesser, mais c'était l'âme du cambrioleur qui était à vif. Il était persuadé que le chef des nains, ainsi d'ailleurs qu'il l'avait immédiatement pressenti, l'avait volontairement ridiculisé devant les siens.

Il ignorait que les autres n'y avaient vu qu'un cours d'escrime parfaitement banal. Epuisé, tremblant de rage et de honte, le hobbit s'enferma dans un mutisme absolu et se laissa tomber sur le sol pour souffler un peu. Les yeux fermés, il entendit Thorin distribuer ses ordres : allumer du feu, préparer le repas, assurer un tour de garde. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que ce soit son tour :

\- Levez-vous, Monsieur Sacquet, et faites ceci, faites cela... Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous laisser dorloter, Monsieur Sacquet !

Voilà ce que Thorin allait dire, certainement. Bilbon était bien déterminé à faire la sourde oreille. Et zut, à la fin ! Toutefois, rien ne se produisit. Le feu fut allumé, le repas du soir mis à cuire. Comme toujours, les nains mangèrent en bavardant. Sauf Bilbon qui ne desserrait les dents que pour avaler. Sitôt qu'il fut rassasié il s'écarta du cercle, disposa ses couvertures sur le sol et s'y étendit. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir, songeait-il. Jamais il n'aurait dû signer ce maudit contrat. Et au moins, jamais il n'aurait dû quitter Fondcombe.

Un long moment se passa. Tout à coup il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et il ferma les yeux, simulant le sommeil. Quelqu'un s'assit près de lui. Et zut ! Mais ces nains maudits ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser en paix ?

\- C'était bien, Bilbon, fit la voix amicale de Bofur. Très bien.

Le hobbit fut tellement indigné, il était tellement ulcéré et blessé qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux, oubliant de faire semblant de dormir :

\- C'était pathétique et vous le savez bien ! lança-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je ne le serais jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent à se jouer de moi comme ça ? Ce sont eux qui sont venus me chercher, non ?! Je n'avais rien demandé, moi ! Je ne demande toujours rien, d'ailleurs. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille, non ?!

Bofur le regardait avec un étonnement non feint :

\- Bilbon, nous voulons seulement vous donner une chance de survivre si nous sommes attaqués. Et ça arrivera forcément à un moment ou un autre. Vous ne semblez pas très bien comprendre ce que sont réellement les terres sauvages. Bien sûr nous essaierons toujours de vous protéger. Mais un mauvais coup est vite reçu et il vaut mieux que vous sachiez vous débrouiller, au moins un peu.

\- Me débrouiller ? Parfait ! Est-ce que je me débrouille bien pour vous faire tous rire ? Vous avez dû en avoir votre comptant, ce soir. J'étais parfaitement grotesque. Vos amis et vous en avez profité, j'espère ?

\- Bilbon, non ! fit le nain, atterré. Vous ne comprenez pas. Personne ne se moque de vous, je vous assure. Et vous n'êtes ni ridicule ni grotesque, croyez-moi. Vous progressez, c'est indéniable. Vous savez, ce n'est pas très facile : normalement un entraînement se fait avec des armes émoussées. Et parfois vous êtes si imprudent... Thorin aurait pu vous couper en deux, tout à l'heure. Vous semblez n'avoir aucune notion du danger.

\- Oh si, je mesure très bien le danger, répliqua le hobbit, sarcastique. Et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je peux progresser, comme vous dites. Il m'a fait courir comme un chien fait courir un âne attaché à un piquet !

\- Non, Bilbon, non. Je vous le répète, vous vous trompez. Et vous gagnez chaque soir en souplesse et en adresse. Vous développez des réflexes qui vous seront utiles un jour. Croyez-moi. Vous n'avez pas vu que vous avez failli trancher une oreille à Thorin, tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas passé loin. Heureusement qu'il a de bons réflexes lui aussi, hein ? Comme je le disais, normalement on s'entraîne avec des lames émoussées. Vous ne faites pas assez attention. C'est une épée que vous maniez, Bilbon. Elle pourrait tuer.

\- Une épée ? ricana Bilbon. Balin prétend que ce n'est qu'un coupe-papier ?

Or Balin était l'un des plus patients et des plus aimables du groupe, songea le hobbit avec amertume. Alors que devaient penser les autres, je vous le demande !

\- Balin dit ça pour vous taquiner, assura Bofur, qui n'était pas du tout au courant de cette histoire. C'est bien une arme, Bilbon. Une arme qui pourrait devenir mortelle.

\- Oui, si je pouvais m'approcher d'un adversaire, bougonna le hobbit, un peu rasséréné malgré tout.

Bofur paraissait sincère. Avait-il réellement failli blesser Thorin ? se demanda Bilbon, soudain quelque peu ébranlé. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il était tellement exaspéré, il se sentait tellement idiot... Un peu tard, il se reprocha cependant d'avoir, en effet, toujours attaqué la pointe en avant, au contraire du nain qui prenait soin de détourner la sienne de son adversaire. Enfin, sauf au début, disons. Oui... enfin tout ça restait quand même très... très subjectif. Penser qu'il pourrait un jour avoir à se battre, ou plutôt qu'il serait capable de le faire... C'était idiot. Voilà ce que c'était. Totalement absurde.

\- Je suis ici en tant que cambrioleur, marmonna Bilbon en refermant les yeux. Pas en tant que guerrier. Il y en a assez dans la compagnie, non ?

Deux jours plus tard, ladite compagnie se réfugia pour passer la nuit dans une grotte des Monts Brumeux. Après une nouvelle scène des plus déplaisantes avec Thorin, Bilbon s'était résolu à s'en aller, à laisser ces nains se débrouiller entre eux et à retourner chez les elfes. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Mais lorsque ses compagnons ayant été capturés par des gobelins il tenta de les suivre et fut attaqué par l'une de ces créatures dégénérées, Bilbon réalisa que Bofur avait eu raison : il avait réellement acquis, sans s'en rendre compte lui-même tant il était persuadé que les nains se moquaient de lui, des réflexes de combattant. Car ce n'était pas son esprit paralysé de frayeur qui guidait son bras, ça non. C'était comme si ses pieds et ses mains bougeaient seuls, comme s'ils savaient exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, quand et comment. Ainsi, une fois, deux fois, trois fois Bilbon réussit à parer les assauts pourtant furieux de son adversaire. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'attaquer mais être en mesure de se protéger était déjà prodigieux, non ?

Les leçons de Fili, Kili et Thorin avaient finalement porté leurs fruits et lui avaient sauvé la vie. Bilbon en éprouva autant de surprise que de satisfaction et se dit que finalement, Bofur avait eu raison : une arme à la main, il n'était pas si ridicule que ça. Ses "instructeurs" auraient pu y mettre un peu plus de forme, sans doute. Un peu plus de douceur. Enfin quelque chose, quoi... Mais quand même : Bilbon avait presque envie de les remercier, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Rien que pour ça il devait absolument les retrouver. Et après tout, il n'avait peut-être plus si envie que ça de retourner à Fondcombe.

 **FIN**


End file.
